IS: A Click Of Time
by NMXV
Summary: When you live for an eternity, you start coming to a slower and slower halt with questions about life. Instead, you start thinking about death. How it probably would feel like. I... Don't think about that stuff. Instead, as someone who's seen or heard it all, I think about when this FUCKING LINE OF TRAFFIC WILL MOVE! That, and getting mixed up with a Russian and Japanese student..
1. Welcome

_**A/N:**_ _ **The disclaimer: All references, brands, names and other content mentioned in the chapter is owned by their respectful owners. I do not own Infinite Stratos, the cover picture or any other referenced products and/or characters. Also, I've been tossing around lots of idea's for Harry Potter and the sorcerer's Peerage so don't lose hope on that! This story is just to make sure I haven't failed in writing yet. If you expected The other story then, don't worry it will be out in the near future. For now, here's a practice story for training myself. Please enjoy. Into the Void.**_

 **Chapter 1:** Welcome

The Watchers. No, not the angels that began to lust for female human contact in the Book of Enoch, but a different type of watchers. They too, watch over all forms of life. Some are seen as normal civilians. Others are near heroes. Many are sent out to watch over all beings of life. However, there is one that has been lead astray from the rest. This Watcher had decided to stop being a Watcher and instead has spent his time in a world similar to earth. The only thing is, it's not as peaceful as earth.

The Infinite Stratos program or IS for short is the program in which female pilots from across the world come together in order to better educate themselves on the piloting and procedures of an IS. These large mechanical exoskeletal suits, piloted by females, has brought out a Noticeable shift in the use of the word Feminism.

Of course that is not all. The introduction of these machines have brought the world into a new state of distress. For the better of the world, powers from all over the world have sent out a treaty known as the "Alaska Treaty". This new treaty has declared that all nations were to divide the shipments of IS equally across the world. With this being said, there has been a new shift. A young boy named Ichika Orimura has broken this new shift. Being the only one of two MALE I.S. Pilots in the world. This is his story, and how he and a group of IS pilots along with the watcher and the other Male pilot had taken down one of the many future threats in his life.

 _ **The Watcher**_

Who would have guessed it. A Rogue IS piloted by none other than the same power that tried to stop it. It was only a matter of time before the IS would go rampant, yet no one knew it. Now he was being stopped by the only team of IS pilots that were friends to him. Nothing worked to slow them. And after his final attack which left him vulnerable, he was struck by a blade and killed on sight. Then he awoke.

"Damnit… turn off the lights…" The sleeping figure of the watcher said while trying to reach for his alarm clock.

"I said, Cut it out…!" The watcher yelled while throwing a kitchen knife at the clock, effectively cutting it in two.

"Why do I still have that clock? Oh forget it, I needed to wake up anyway…" He groaned slightly before getting off the bed and onto his feet.

He began to crack his joints while simultaneously making his way down the stairs of his home. It was nothing too fancy. It had two stories and a decent view over the sea. What he didn't like, was the fact that he had to be so close to a large academy a few miles away from his home. He lived alone in the house, so everywhere in his house had been echoing with the school bells throughout the day.

Paying no attention to the thoughts of the school, he continued on with his normal days on the planet. There were things he hated about humanity, such as crowded lines and having to shop for food along with several other pet peeves like neighbors using his trash bins and paying bills… mostly bills. Before living out his peaceful days, he remembered a time when there was no requirement to eat or wait in line. Be that as it may, he still did not hope to return to The Watchers.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"C'mon already! I don't have all day!" He yelled as he waited for the car in front of his to move. Being on earth meant that he had to work, yet another one of his personal annoyances.

He glanced at his radio's clock and sighed in annoyance as he was already ten minutes late for work. He decided that it would be a while before traffic started to move, so he got out of his car and walked the rest of the way. As he walked away, angry drivers began to yell and honk their horns at him for leaving his car in the middle of the road. Noting this, he pointed his palm to the car and grasped his hand shut. This made his car crumple into itself and began to slowly disappear from reality. The angry drivers from before stared on in terror and awe as He walked away.

"It was a rental anyway…" He mumbled before walking to his job.

On his way to his job he felt a slight headache. This headache wasn't average, however. This slight headache turned into an unbearable migraine for the Watcher. He quickly jerked his head down while grasping it with his hands. Two glowing runes had appeared on his hands. One was red and the other, blue. These were owned by all the Watchers and only glowed when in a state of panic or chaos. They were called the runes of Karma. They could only be charged by interaction of others. The more honest and polite the Watcher is, the more power that the blue rune generates and Vice versa. Both of these runes had their own special powers. The red rune was used on his car just earlier. But enough of his oddities.

His migraine became violent and more unstable. It was the council. The council was calling him back, but he refused. Before he could be humiliated by the many people walking on the sidewalk, he choked the pain down and continued walking. Little did he know, he wasn't on a sidewalk anymore.

"I fucking hate you…" He grunted in a quiet tone to the Council.

The watcher wasn't planning on going back. Yet somehow he always wound up back there. It was pissing him off to say the least. Before he could even utter a phrase, the Council silenced him and began with their sentence.

"Watcher 47. You have evaded us for the last time. You've violated your Code of Silence And have purposely stopped all contact with us. This time, it will be different. You will return to the world you are in, but assigned with a task. Accepting is your only choice." The lead Council member stated before staring down at Watcher 47.

"I think there's a hidden option… It's called go fuck yourselves, I quit a long time ag-FUCK ME!" Watcher 47 angrily said before kneeling down in pain.

"Your time is nigh. The more you avoid us and your fellow Watchers, the more pain that is inflicted. We are giving you an assignment to help you."

As the pain faded, Watcher 47 quickly accepted the task in defeat, "OKAY! What do you need me to do…!?"

"Excellent. Welcome home watcher 47. Your assignment is as follows…"

 _ **Ichika Orimura**_

Ichika Orimura was a simple Male teen in school. Of course, there is always a catch. He is the only japanese male IS pilot in existence and just so happens to attend the only IS piloting school in the world. This was no ordinary school. Considering he was the only Japanese MALE pilot. The entire school was entirely filled with girls from all over the world.

Luckily, Ichika was fortunate enough to find another male. By what he has heard, the other guy was from russia, and could also understand and speak somewhat perfect english. Ichika was thankful for this as his own childhood friend would not even notice his distress.

"Hey... it is lucky how we were put in the same class, huh?" The other male student whispered as he glanced around the room really quick.

"Yeah, no kidding. I'm just glad I don't have to suffer through this alone." Ichika responded just as the assistant teacher walked in.

"Congratulations for making it to this school, I'm your first year sub-homeroom teacher Miss Maya Yamada." She said with a happy tone which then changed to a slightly unnerved expression before coming back to her original smile.

"Starting today, you are all now students of the IS Academy. As you know, this is a boarding school. Students are together during and after school hours. So I hope you'll get along and help each other. Making the next three years enjoyable!" She continued with the same expression change as before.

"A-ah. N-now, why don't we use self introductions. Um, let's go byyy numerical order on the class role." She hesitated as everyone in the class continued to stay deathly silent.

Ichika turned to his childhood friend, Houki, only to have her turn away from him in his time of distress. Just as he began to think of reasons why she would hate him he was jarred by the assistant homeroom teacher calling his name for a self introduction.

"Helloo! Ichika Orimura!" she said, leaning closer to get his attention.

"U-uh! Here!" Ichika fumbled while being brought back to reality.

"I do apologize for being SO loud just then, but we started out with the A's and now we've gotten all the way to the O's! So would you please introduce yourself now. Pretty Please?"

"U-uh. You really don't need to be so apologetic...Aah, Ichika. Orimura. Nice to meet you all." He said before looking to both of his side's only to be greeted by girls with stars in their eyes.

Ichika took one last ditch effort for help by looking towards Houki, only to be greeted with the back of her head. Ichika was in a panic. He had to say something, otherwise they would think he was depressing. As luck may have it, the russian male caught Ichika's panic and quickly got his attention and signaled for him to calm down before giving him a thumbs up and smiling at him.

Ichika looked back to the front. Gulped quickly and just at that moment, both the teacher and the females in the class stared on in awe as Ichika began to prepare something.

"That's. all!" As the words left his mouth, all of the students dropped to the ground in a synchronized mini earthquake while only the Russian student gave a facepalm.

"Gah..! What? Was that bad?! GAH!" Ichika asked just as he reacted to a sharp pain to his head.

Ichika cowered in fear slightly before turning around and looking up to see a familiar and 'friendly' face, "SIS?! AGH!" Ichika then received another blow to the head.

"You will call me Miss Orimura at school…!" His sister replied in a strict and commanding tone.

"Oh you're back! Does that mean the meetings over already?!" the sub homeroom teacher said in joy.

"That's right Miss Yamada. Hm. I'm sorry about having you welcome my class for me." Miss Orimura said, quickly switching over to her polite tone of voice.

Ichika was in a state of shock. He wondered why his older sister was here and why his older sister only came by once or twice a month without telling anyone what she does for a living.

"Alright class, I'm your homeroom teacher Miss Chifuyu Orimura! It's my job to train you well enough to stand on your feet in one year."

Immediately after, the entire class bursted out with fangirls screaming and other students yelling about how great she was. The russian student looked around in confusion while Ichika still tried to come up with answers for his own questions.

"Hey, the name is Ichika. Right?" The russian student said while tapping Ichika on the arm.

"Yeah?" Ichika said as he snapped out of his daze and turned to look at the other male student.

"THAT is your sister? She seems bitter and cold towards you. I have a feeling things will not be easy for the both of us, friend." The student said with a slight hint of worry.

"Yeah, you and me both. Let's just hope we don't stick out too much…" Ichika replied while the girls kept screaming.

"Heheh. you mean, more than now?" The russian kid replied with a slight chuckle.

Before Ichika could respond with something witty, his sister caught his attention. The russian also quickly snapped back into attention, in fear of being punished by Ichika's sister.

"So, have the instructions regarding addressing your instructor not taken yet…?" She asked while cracking her knuckles.

"w-Well Chifuyu, I uh-GUH!"

"That's Miss Orimura, RIGHT!" Chifuyu said while holding Ichika's head to the ground.

"Yes, Miss Orimura…" Ichika replied in pain.

"That's enough! Your Syllabus for the next six months begins with memorizing all data concerning the IS! After that, Practical Training, where you'll have two week to master the basic maneuvers! So? Have you got that!? Even if you don't, say 'Yes Ma'am!'" Chifuyu stated while ending a small chat between two other female students and giving out assignments at the same time.

The whole class replied after in response as Ichika began to recount his sister's past. After that entire ordeal was over, Miss Yamada began to speak.

"Now as I'm sure all of you are already aware. IS stands for Infinite Stratos. It's a multi-form suit originally developed in Japan. When it was first conceived ten years ago, it was originally designed to be used in outer space. However those plans are currently on hold. Due to the Alaska treaty, the IS is also prohibited from being used by the military. Therefore, It's used solely for competitions and sporting events. And our IS Academy is the only educational institution in the world established with the objective of training IS Pilots. Students from all around the world come to this school where young people from a multitude of countries come to this school to live, work and study side by side as they hone and perfect their piloting skills. So starting today, let's all study hard over the next three years!" Miss Yamada ended.

As soon as she ended, the whole class responded while Ichika sat in a depressed and panicked state of mind. Ichika was thinking about one thing and one thing only for that reason. Miss Yamada failed to mention that only females can operate an IS. Along with the fact that himself along with the russian student are the only male IS pilots in the entire world.

 _ **Kazimir soloviev**_

Time had passed after that, leaving Ichika and the Russian student alone to themselves while the rest of their class walked off to chat about them or stare through the open door and windows of the classroom. The russian student looked over to Ichika and noticed that he wasn't feeling any better. So he decided to talk to him and cheer him up.

"Hello, friend. I forgot to tell you my name. The name is Kazimir. I hope you don't mind if I chat with you for a while, considering that the entire school is only female? So, what is wrong with you? I know that face from anywhere." Kazimir asked as he leaned over to Ichika's panicked figure.

"Oh, hey. At least I'm not alone here. It's fine, I need to take my mind off things anyway." Ichika said, calming down slightly.

"Let's just be glad that we were not in different rooms I barely managed to breath by being in here." Kazimir said with a calm and relaxed tone of voice.

Just before they could continue to chat, a girl walked up to Ichika and asked him to follow her which left Kazimir to his thoughts. Deciding against standing around, Kazimir began to walk out and explore the halls of the school… He soon realized that this was a horrible idea realizing that he was outnumbered in gender.

 _ **Ichika Orimura**_

After Both Houki and Ichika had arrived outside on the roof of the school, Ichika rubbed his neck while Houki stared off and leaned onto the railing. Ichika, not wanting the awkward silence to persist too long between them, began to speak.

"Soo, what's up?"

"Um…" Houki replied with a slight quietness to her voice.

"Well? It's been six years now. So is there something you wanted to say? Ichika asked after hearing the inaudible answer she gave.

Houki had turned to Ichika with a reply, but instead gave nothing but a sigh in return. Ichika had also breathed out after her and continued to rub his neck awkwardly, until he remembered something.

"Oh, that's right..!" Ichika exclaimed quickly before turning to Houki

"U-uh, what's right?" Houki asked with a nervous nature in her tone.

"I heard about you winning the national Kendo competition last year! Way to go!" Ichika answered with a bright smile to Houki.

"WHAT!? How did you find out about that?!" Houki asked with a sudden switch in emotions.

"What do you mean? It was in the newspaper." Ichika said, with confusion.

"And why were you looking at that newspaper?" Houki asked.

"Actually.." Ichika paused while looking away from Houki before she began to blush slightly, "You know it's been ages! But even after six years, I recognized you right away houki!"

At this, Houki began to blush slightly more before Ichika added to his sentence.

"You still have the same hairstyle!"

"uh, yeah. You don't forget a single thing do you?" She replied before looking away and twirling her hair.

"How could I forget about you? You're my childhood friend!" Ichika said, causing Houki to look at him in slight disappointment.

Both Houki and Ichika stood there in silence for a short while as the breeze blew by the pair in a calm like state. As the short while passed, the bell rang for all the students to head to class. Ichika began to walk to class before calling Houki for class.

"Well, I guess we should head back now." Ichika said before walking towards the doors that lead the the halls.

"Yeah, I guess we should…" Houki said in a defeated and depressed tone of voice while staring out into the distance.

 _ **Classroom Jumpcut**_

"O-kay! Does anyone have any questions so far?" Miss Yamada asked.

Ichika was in complete confusion. He didn't understand anything that just happened. He looked to his side to see that even Kazimir was completely dumbfounded. He looked back to his book and thought 'This active and whatever And that wide area contraption, what does that even mean!? Don't tell me I have to memorize all this stuff!?' before MIss Yamada brought him out of his train of thought.

"Do you have any questions Orimura?"

"Blgh! Well uh…!" Ichika panicked as his train of thought became derailed.

"Well, if you do have any questions just asked me, okay? I am your teacher after all!" She stated as Ichika raised his hand in defeat.

With a slight lump in his throat ichika asked, "Miss Yamada…?"

"Yes? Don't be shy!" She replied with a smile

"I don't understand any of this!" Ichika said while quietly despairing to himself.

"What...? Not any of it...? Is there anyone else here that doesn't understand what we've covered so far!?" Miss Yamada said with a saddened expression.

Immediately after that, Kazimir raised his hand, "My mind has drawn blanks… Just like a game of russian roulette!" Kazimir panicked along with Ichika.

"Orimura and Soloviev, did you two read the reference manuals before school started?" Chifuyu asked in her usual tone.

"Um, are you talking about that big one?" Ichika asked.

"That's right. Didn't it say required reading?" Chifuyu asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yeah, but I accidentally threw it away…! AGH-OH!" Ichika said after being struck with Chifuyu's notepad.

"And What about you Soloviev? Did you read your reference manual?" Chifuyu said as she approached Kazimir's desk.

Kazimir was so busy smirking at Ichika being hit that he forgot about himself in the process and so he simply replied.

"No. I used the pages to create fire in homeland. I would've freezed without it. AH! You hit like my mother used to when I touched cookie jar!" Kazimir explained before being hit with both the notepad and nostalgia from him being young.

"I'll get you both a new copy then and I expect both of you to have the whole thing memorized within a week." Chifuyu stated before walking back to the board.

"Это невозможно!" Kazimir said in his native tongue before quickly realizing what he did and reverted back to english.

"WHAT!? That big book! Within a week!" Ichika said, not phased by his friend's sudden outburst.

"What did I say…!" Chifuyu replied with a glare in her eyes that caused both Kazimir and Ichika to lean back in their seats.

After a brief silence, both Kazimir and Ichika bowed their heads in defeat before replying with a 'yes ma'am' as Chifuyu walked to the other side of the class.

"Well then, let's continue with class, please turn to page twelve in your textbooks." Miss Yamada said in order to restore a sense of peace to the class.

 _ **After Class**_

Both Kazimir and Ichika sat in silence and a small frustration while they twiddled their pencils. Kazimir did not plan to memorize an entire book while Ichika was on the verge of dying from the situation he was in. Before either could speak to each other, another student walked up to both of them before turning to Ichika.

This student had blonde hair, blue eyes and a blue band over her head. She looked like the definition of upper class, something that Kazimir learned to hate.

"May I have a moment?" She asked humbly as she stood between the two.

Kazimir stared at her with a slight eyebrow raise and Ichika turned towards her with a mere 'eh?'

"Huh! What sort of a response is that? You should be honored that I'd be speaking to you in the first place. Don't you think you should behave in a more appropriate manner?" She said while switching her humble tone with a stuck up and self-appraised one.

"Look I'm sorry, but I don't even know who you are? Okay?" Ichika replied back.

"You don't know who I am!? I'm Cecilia Alcott! England's representative contender! The one wh-"

"Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! I have a question." Ichika interrupted before Cecilia could ramble on about herself.

"Well, it is the responsibility of nobles to answer inquiries from the lower classes, do go ahead." Cecilia said while acting posh.

Both Ichika and Kazimir stared with determination of what their question was about. Both Kazimir and Ichika looked at each other and then back at Cecilia before Ichika spoke.

"You're a representative contender. Got it. What's that mean?" Ichika asked while still holding his serious expression.

Immediately after, another earthquake from the class had resulted. This time, Kazimir wanted to know as well, so he didn't fall or facepalm as the entire class and Cecilia fell into a 'BRUH' moment. Ichika and Kazimir looked around the room to see that they were the only ones who didn't know what that meant and so all they could do was let out a slight mumbled.

"This is unbelievable! I can only hope that every japanese and russian man is not this utterly devoid of knowledge! I mean, it's nothing more than common sense. Honestly…" Cecilia complained.

"Are you gonna tell us what it is or don't you know either?!" Ichika said as Cecilia caught a gleam in her eye that Kazimir would soon regret to see.

"They are the chosen elites selected by their countries to represent them as IS Pilots! Surely, you should deduce that from the name alone…!" Cecilia said as a british flag gradually panned out with her explaining it.

"Oh when you put it that way it makes sense" Ichika commented.

"That's right! I am one of the elite! It's a true miracle and your good fortune to get to be in the same homeroom with someone like me! Oh, what an incredibly lucky boy you are! Did that get through that thick skull of yours, hm?!" Cecilia explained while putting her hands on her hips in an angry fashion.

"... Where did big flag and rose petals go…? Kazimir must be seeing things..." Kazimir asked before looking around the room and hitting his head a couple of times.

"we got it, I guess we're lucky." Ichika replied as Kazimir finished hitting his head.

"Wait, are you making fun of me now?" Cecilia asked in a suspicious tone.

"Hey, you're the one that just said how lucky we were" Ichika said.

"First of all, I'd like to know how the both of you entered this school without any knowledge of anything. I _heard_ that you two are the only males that can control an IS, But you two have been such terrible disappointments." Cecilia said with frustration.

"Yeah, well expecting anything from us is a bad idea. No offense Kazimir." Ichika said mildly.

"None taken comrade!" Kazmir responded with as much friendliness as he could muster.

"Hmph. In any case, since I'm so remarkable I can still find it in my heart to be considerate towards people such as yourselves. So if you do have questions, I wouldn't mind answering them for you if you would plead with tears in your eyes. Afterall, I did defeat an instructor during the entrance exam which means that I am an elite amongst the elites." Cecilia explained...again.

"Um, I defeated an instructor too.."

"What!?" Cecilia said with shock

"Maybe it wasn't really a defeat, but when the instructor charged at me I dodged, she smashed into the wall an, Kaboom..!" Ichika said while fetching his book from off the floor.

"B-b-but! I thought I was the only one!" Cecilia said, still in shock.

"Ha! You make them sound like the toughest things in the world! I defeated them too. All I did was stare at them and then boom! They gave up." Kazimir explained while laughing.

"No, that's not possible! I thought I was the only one…!" Cecilia repeated.

"They might have meant you were the only female…" Ichika said calmly.

"WAIT! Are you telling me, you both also defeated the instructors!?" Cecilia exclaimed.

"H-hey now, just calm down!" Ichika said while raising his hands in surrender.

"CALM!? HOW CAN I BE CALM WITH THIS INSULT!" Cecilia shouted just as the bell rang, freeing both Kazimir and Ichika from Cecilia's rage.

"We will be continuing this conversation later! Do you understand?" Cecilia then walked away while Kazimir sighed in relief.

 _ **Kazimir Soloviev**_

Both Kazimir and Ichika had begun to walk to their individual dorms together, Just as the sun began to set. However, they weren't alone. A large group of students were right behind both of them.

"If things are like this on the first day, I'm worried about the future…" Ichika said while the two walked alongside each other.

"Well, I think our lives will get pretty interesting friend. It is just a matter of time. So, are you really going to memorize that book? I know for sure that I will not. I don't have time for reading such a big book." Kazimir said while waving the large manual around.

"Are you sure? You might need it." Ichika asked before giving him a somewhat curious glance.

"Do not worry friend, Kazimir has not failed and never will!" Kazimir said while giving Ichika a triumphant shout and smile.

"Whatever you say dude. But I'm actually curious, how'd you become a pilot for an IS anyway?" Ichika asked while looking at Kazimir with a curious glance.

"Ha! The story is simple but death-defying!" Kazimir yelled just as they reached the dorm rooms, "Looks like story will have to wait for now. Farewell Comrade!"

"Yeah, see ya later bud! You gotta tell me that story sometime though!" Ichika yelled back as the two separated from each other to their own dorms.

Just as Kazimir was out of sight from Ichika, he planned on throwing the book out and heading over to his dorm before being pulled off to a secluded room. The doors had locked themselves while Kazimir looked around for his attacker.

"Touch Kazimir again and I break every bone in body! Starting with neck!" Kazimir readied himself in a defensive stance and prepared for the worse just as a man walked out.

"Unless you want to piss me off, drop the hands and listen." The figure said with disgust.

"What is it that you want? Why did you lock Kazimir in here?" Kazimir said, letting out his russian side a small bit.

"I got a job to do, but I don't feel like doing it. That's why you're in here. It's simple too. you do something for me, then you can leave. Capiche?" The figure said as he leaned on a nearby wall.

"And if Kazimir refuses?" Kazimir stood as he didn't like the unknown man's tone.

"Well, death. Since you've seen me, I'd have to eliminate you. Luckily, I won't have to if you do what I tell you and not tell anyone. Deal?" The man approached and stuck his hand out for a shake of agreement.

"Deal…" Kazimir then grabbed the man's hand and shook it before being informed on what he needs to do for the man.

"Get ready, 'cause it's probably the simplest instructions you've ever heard." 47 said.

 _ **Ichika Orimura**_

Ichika held out his paper to the door of his room as he looked to see if they were correct. After leaving Kazimir to finding his dorm, Ichika was slightly relaxed having his own room. It gave him some peace and quiet so that he could escape life's problems for a short while.

"Well, this must be it." Ichika noted to himself before opening the door, setting his suitcase down and looking around in amazement.

"Woah…" Ichika marveled at the new room for only a few seconds before hearing an all too familiar voice.

"Hello?! Is someone out there?!" A feminine voice called out, turning off the faucet to the shower in the bathroom.

"Ah..! Girl…!" Ichika panicked while looking for an escape route or a place to hide before the voice found him.

"Oh hey. You must be my roommate. I look forward to having your company this year." The female voice said before stepping out of the foggy bathroom completely, "Sorry for meeting you like this, but I just got out of the shower. My name is Houki Shinonono..."

The figure was not at all too familiar to Ichika, yet given the circumstance. It surprised everyone. Ichika backed away as the voice became manlier.

"You thought this was the same ecchi scene but it was me, Dio!" A man in a white shirt with gold trimmings and blonde hair had appeared before Ichika… CUT!

 _ **Intermission…**_

I the narrator am terribly sorry for what just occurred in the moment, it was a golden opportunity that I could not pass by. And it was worth it. Without further delay, please enjoy the rest of the chapter.

 _ **Scene Jumpcut:**_

 _ **Ichika Orimura**_

Both Ichika and Houki stared at each other in awkward silence before Houki finally spoke out. Being in awkward silence was worse enough, but being in a towel only as a childhood friend of the opposite gender stares at you is even worse.

"I-I-Ichika…!" Houki nervously and panickedly said as Ichika stood still and stared in the same awkward behavior.

"Uh..ah." Ichika mumbled out incoherently.

"Ah! Don't look!" Houki said, quickly covering her chest while Ichika looked the opposite direction.

"Wah! Sorry!" Ichika replied, panicked.

"What the hell are you doing in here!?" Houki angrily yelled at Ichika before receiving a reply.

"Well… This happens to be my room and- HANG ON! THIS MEANS YOU AND I ARE SHARING THE SAME ROOM!" Ichika blurted

After hearing this, Houki immediately dashed for her kendo stick from her bag and lunged at Ichika with the tip pointing directly at him. Reacting as fast as he could, Ichika ran for the door and shut it behind him. This left him outside of the room and out of harms' way… or so he thought. Immediately after Ichika thought that it was safe the kendo stick smashed through the door, creating a small hole next to Ichika's head. After that, Ichika began to dodge stab after stab through the door. Luckily, he dodged every single one. Before falling forward after losing balance. The torment was not over yet as a group of girls began to crowd around Ichika and began talking amongst themselves.

"ARE YOU HONESTLY TRYING TO KILL ME!? I WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD IF I HADN'T DODGED THAT ONE!" Ichika yelled out as he pointed to the doorway while still on the ground.

"Look that's Orimura!" One girl shouted out.

"Hey. This is his room. That's a good thing to know, isn't it girls?" another girl spoke up.

Ichika, having looked at the girl's chest and the other girls around him scrambled up to the door and pleaded with Houki. This was degrading on a few levels. One for being a man and begging to be let into a room while a group of girls stood right next to him. Two for being chased around by a girl with a kendo stick. And the list is endless. After a few short minutes of apologies and pleading, Ichika was finally let back into the room.

"Um, actually. I.. wanted to have the bed in that corner…" Ichika commented as he looked towards a now fully dressed Houki.

"SO, now it turns out you're my roommate." Houki stated, ignoring Ichika's early comment.

"It. looks that way." Ichika replied, nervously.

"Just what are you up to?" Houki demanded.

"Ehh!?" Ichika said, confused.

"I asked you, what are you up to!? Don't you know mixing genders, past age seven. Is just… wrong!" Houki said once more.

"Sounds like pretty old fashion thinking to me, but actually I suppose there could be a few issues with it. You know with a fifteen year old guy and girl living toge- I mean sharing the same room.." Ichika said aloud as he thought it out.

"You…! You… you…" Houki began to tense up before Ichika answered.

"You requested this room didn't you..! You asked them to put us in here together..!" Houki came to a false realization as Ichika stared in shock

"You're KIDDING me!" Ichika replied in disbelief before Houki grabbed her Kendo stick once more and arced down on Ichika.

Luckily, Ichika was quick enough to catch it before it got too close to him. It didn't help too much though as his strength began to quiver under Houki's anger and rage… This might not be the time in the story, but… Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

"O-kay..! This is scary..!" Ichika replied in his oddly bent angle.

"Kidding am I..! I'll show you kidding..! I get it..! I GET IT...!" Houki chanted to herself as she pushed the kendo stick down with more force.

"Scary face..! Scary face..!" Ichika remarked as Houki gained more strength.

Luckily, a savior had come just before Ichika could suffer even more than before. The door was suddenly slammed open as an all too familiar russian walked in.

"Ichika? Is everything alright? I heard loud noises coming from inside room..!" Kazimir walked in just as Houki and Ichika came to a wavering stand still and as girls from before began to peek inside.

"No no. This is private affair ladies. Let two friends hug it out first…" Kazimir said as he pushed the girls out and slammed the door with himself inside the room.

"Aw, just when it was getting good..." Kazimir heard one of the girls say as they walked off.

"Now then, Can one of you explain?" Kazimir said before looking at both of them.

The two stared at each other and then at Kazimir before replying in unison, "They started it."

"And Kazimir is ending it. Both of you calm down and sort things out…" Kazimir said before giving off a glare similar to that of a mother to a bad child.

The two calmed themselves before Houki turned to Ichika with a less angry state of mind and began to speak.

"As long as you and I are sharing the same room… I think that… You and I are going to need to establish some ground rules. First, regarding shower usage hours. I'll use it between seven and eight PM and you can use it from eight to nine." Houki explained.

"Ugh, but I wanted to use it earlier than that." Ichika responded with disappointment.

"Are you asking me not to shower after my club activities?" Houki said.

"You mean activities like Kendo? I thought that they have showers in the club facilities for that." Ichika responded.

"I really don't feel relaxed unless I shower in my own room..!" Houki replied stubbornly.

"And I'd like to use the toilet in my own place rather than using the ones in , hold on. There are no toilets in the rooms here are there..?" Ichika retorted before realizing the truth.

"That's right, they only have restrooms at the end of each hallway.." Houki agreed.

"You'd think that someone would remember that this place is all girls. Buut, worse case scenario...AGh!" Ichika thought to himself before receiving a Kendo stick to the face.

"I see you've become quite a pervert during the years I haven't seen you, I'm VERY disappointed..!"

"What's that supposed to mean..?" Ichika replied with his face being squished by the wooden stick...what? It's tiring saying 'Kendo stick' a lot…

"You wanna go into the girls restroom! What else would you call that besides perverted! Augh! I should punish you right now!" 

"Oh no you don't!" Ichika retaliated as he grabbed the other Kendo sword from the Houki's bag with a white bra attached to the end.

"Oh no…" Kazimir said in the background as Houki grabbed the Bra from Ichika's grasp.

"It would seem… that you would wear a bra now, huh? AGH!" Ichika's answer was blunt force trauma to the head. In the form of a Kendo Stick.

"YOU! You didn't see anything! You hear!?" Houki demanded before grabbing the same kendo stick and turning around to scold Kazimir. Instead, she was met with a cartoon smoke cloud in the shape of Kazimir's figure before dissipating.

Instead of asking the obvious question of 'Where'd he go?' she directed her attention back on Ichika before sighing heavily. She could tell that her days in school were only going to get more distressing.

Odd But Very Late Timeskip…

In the darkened shade of a tree near the dorms, a man stood shaking in uncontrollable… laughter? While he stood, a pocket watch slipped from his hand and onto the grass which revealed an ordinary design, only the watch ticked backwards.

The figure finished there burst of laughter and picked up the pocketwatch from the floor before dusting it off. He looked from the pocket watch to the window of a dorm that still had its light on with two figures inside. After a few minutes, the lights were flicked off and all noise from the room that was present before had stopped. The figure clicked the covering of the Pocket Watch back into place before placing it in his coat pocket.

Before the figure walked off, he looked back to the dorm and then back to his hands before saying one thing.

"Who the hell says that when they're holding a girl's bra…? jesus."


	2. Burdens To Bare

_**A/N:**_ _ **The disclaimer: All references, brands, names and other content mentioned in the chapter is owned by their respectful owners. I do not own Infinite Stratos, the cover picture or any other referenced products and/or characters. Again, Sorry for the chapter not coming out for Harry Potter and the Satan's Peerage. I decided to put it on hold right now. I just can't think of anything on the spot. Also, it's been awhile. How about this chapter for everyone who's going back to school! Please enjoy! Into the Void.**_

 **Chapter 2:** Burdens to Bare

The morning was perfect, the sun had just arose to a new day. Students began their mornings with routines, chatting sessions or even the ordinary for them. Breakfast. Two people in particular were having a bad morning. They began their days with an awkward silence and a large amount of distress. Every action they took in the morning was very awkward, especially when Ichika had gotten up and recalled being hit with a kendo stick.

Ichika stood up from the ground and rubbed his head only to look forward at a figure with a kendo stick in hand. Needless to say, Ichika's morning was rough. After the two's tension filled morning, they both headed to the cafeteria to get their breakfast.

Sadly, the eyes from all other students were still locked onto the two as they ate in awkward silence. In the moment, Ichika felt that Houki was mad at him and didn't want to leave it at that, so he began to speak.

"Psst. Umm, hello..? Are you still mad at me?" Ichika whispered, noting all the student still staring at them both and not wanting to start any gossip about them both.

"I am not mad at you.." Houki replied with a lowered voice, still keeping her furrowed eyebrows as well.

"Then why are you still wearing the mad face?" Ichika asked while turning his head to houki.

"Get used to it.." Houki replied angrily as she continued to eat in silence.

Deciding not to bother her any further, Ichika stared back at his food bowl and continued to eat as well with a sigh. While eating, Ichika took a few pieces from the meat in front of him and smiled happily realizing that it was really good.

"Wow! This stuff is delicious!" Ichika blurted out before digging into it once again.

Houki looked at him with a one-eyed side glance before continuing to eat as well. In the background, three girls were talking about Ichika and Houki. as they talked Ichika turned to the source of the voices then back at houki and asked.

"Hey Houki, do you think-" Ichika asked before being cut off by a loud slam from Houki in annoyance.

"Don't use my first name!" Houki yelled to Ichika as she glared at him.

"Miss Shinonono…" Ichika said with a sad and defeated expression.

Before anything else was said, Ichika was greeted with a familiar face. Ichika looked back to see Kazimir walking up to him and with a tray.

"Ichika, Comrade! Is it OK if I can sit here? Or should I go look for an empty space?" Kazimir asked with a grin as Ichika snapped out of his sad daze.

"Oh! No problem Kazimir! I needed a little company anyways!" Ichika answered while rubbing his head.

"Thank you comrade, it is not easy to walk down hall of girls alone. You are very lucky that you have her!" Kazimir said while trying to pick up the chopsticks but failing.

"You okay there? If you want I can help you?" Ichika asked while holding up his hand with the chopsticks.

"Huh? Oh! No need comrade! I am fast learner! Look." Kazimir said while looking at Ichika's hand and fixing his own finger placement.

"Woah, that's incredible! I guess you are, huh?" Ichika said while they all ate.

"I don't believe me and your friend have met. My name is Kazimir! And what is yours?" Kazimir said while looking at Houki.

Houki gave no reply and instead, quickly glared at Kazimir then continued to eat with a stern face. Kazimir's smile faded slightly as he he laughed nervously.

"I have not told anyone about your clothing if that is the problem comrade." Kazimir said to Houki which earned him a slightly less angry smile.

"Thank you. My name is Houki Shinonono. You can call me Miss Shinonono." Houki replied after a short few seconds.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Shinonono." Kazimir said, accidently adding an extra 'no'.

"Nice to meet you too…" Houki greeted back with only a slight annoyance because of it.

"Hey wait a minute, What did you end up doing with that manual anyways?" Ichika asked Kazimir.

"Out of better judgement, I read manual. Kazimir do not want to remember mother's scorn.." Kazimir looked down afterwards recalling the time when Chifuyu smacked him.

"Well, I hope she doesn't do that to me too…" Ichika said as he remembered the time as well.

Just as the two continued talking three girls stood next to Kazimir and Ichika with trays of food. Both Ichika and Kazimir looked at them with curiosity until one spoke up.

"Orimura, Soloviev. May we sit next to you?" The girl asked in a polite manner.

"Huh? S-sure, go ahead and have a seat. You okay with that Kazimir?" Ichika said as the three began sitting down.

"It is fine, Kazimir welcomes new friends." Kazimir said in his usual accent.

"Oh Yeah! Aw man! We should have gone and asked him earlier…" The three girls cheered as one of them were discouraged.

"Relax, it's only the second day. No need to rush it." The other girl replied.

"Wow Orimura! You sure eat a lot for breakfast!" One of the girls said.

"What a typical boy!" Another said.

"Actually, I was wondering if that's all you three are eating for breakfast. It doesn't seem like enough." Ichika said while looking down at the three girls trays.

"W-well, umm… sure. I think we'll be ok. Yeah thanks. Because we eat a lot of snacks!" The two girls said in nervous tones as the third one blurted out in joy.

"Kazimir wishes he had ignorance like your comrade." Kazimir said with a concerned look on his face.

Before anyone else commented on anything else, Houki got up angrily and spoke, "I think I'll excuse myself now…" And immediately after, she left.

"Okay, I'll see ya later." Ichika said while going back to eating and chatting.

"So you and Shinonono must be really close friends." The second girl said.

"I heard that even you two are sharing the same room." The first girl added.

"Well, we are childhood friends." Ichika said with his chopsticks in the air.

"You're childhood friends!" The three girls exclaimed in unison to each other.

"Umm, What is wrong with friend?" Kazimir asked, concerned.

"I don't know, she's been like that since this morning. Anyways, we started going to the same kendo dojo back in the first grade." Ichika said before going back to talking to the three.

"Kazimir thinks ignorance is bliss… Why didn't Kazimir get less education!?" Kazimir said to himself, while scorning himself as well.

"We were in class together till fourth grade. Buuut, I don't remember much about it anymore… about the past." Ichika said before being patted on the shoulder by Kazimir.

"Past is past, comrade. Speaking of which, I can't remember past either. Most of it is blur with shoutings. After that, Kazimir don't know. But Kazimir do know one thing! Future is where new memories begin! Like mama Soloviev always said, The past is past, future is now!" Kazimir said before taking a large drink out of his cup.

Kazimir didn't get to finish his drink as a loud clap was heard through the cafeteria. Kazimir then choked on the drink he had before looking back along with Ichika and the three girls.

"LESS TALKING AND MORE CHEWING! PILOTS HAVE TO EAT QUICKLY AND EFFICIENTLY!" Chifuyu yelled as she stood in the middle of the cafeteria with a track suit, pointing.

"What is she pointing at?" Kazimir asked Ichika but got no reply.

Ichika stared on at her sister realizing why his sister never came home as the people around her began to eat faster. Kazimir looked around at the various other girls eating as well and looked back to Chifuyu with the same expression Ichika had on.

"I'M THE FRESHMAN DORM SUPERVISOR. ANYONE LATE TO CLASS WILL DO TEN LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL." Chifuyu stated as she looked around at the students eating.

 **Classroom Jumpcut**

"Two weeks from today you'll be asked to choose your representative for the class tournament. A class representative not only competes in the tournament but also attends student council meetings. Essentially it's your class leader, okay? I will now take nominations. Any suggestions?" Chifuyu asked as she explained everything to the class.

"I'd like to nominate Orimura and Soloviev!" one girl raised her hand and shouted.

"HUH!?" Ichika and Kazimir said in shock.

"Only one class representative can be selected." Chifuyu stated.

"Dude! I think That sounds like a good idea. One of them could fight and the other could attend the meetings!" Another girl stood and said.

"You do?!" Ichika said still in shock along with Kazimir.

"So, is there anyone else? If not, he'll be elected without a vote." Chifuyu said while crossing her arms.

"Wha- Well hang on a minute! What if we don't want to do it!" Ichika said in disposition.

"Yeah! Kazimir do not think that is good idea! No offence comrade." Kazimir said.

"Yeah! None tak-" Ichika replied before being cut off.

"I do not approve of this! This type of selection is utterly unacceptable! It would be shameful to have a boy as our class representative! You can't possibly expect that I, cecilia Alcott, should have to deal with the sort of humiliation for an entire year! In the first place, simply living in a country with such an underdeveloped level of culturism is unbearably painful to someone like myself! Oh the agony!" Cecilia said speaking in a fast pace.

"Kazimir lost you at 'country'…" Kazimir said, snapping back to attention as he tried to recall what she just said in the span of half a minute.

"Well your country doesn't have that many things to brag about either! How often has England won the worst cuisine award?!" Ichika said while Kazimir lifted his notebook with a '10/10' largely written on it.

"We english have many delicious dishes! I can't believe you would have the audacity to insult my country!" Cecilia argued back to Ichika.

"Okay, okay, Kazimir thinks yelling has gone long enough. Speech was uncalled for…" Kazimir said as he stood up and stood in the middle of them both.

There was a heavy silence for a the moment as Ichika, Kazimir and Cecilia all stared at each other. Chifuyu stared at her younger brothers determined looked with a hint of a smile. Before the silence was removed.

"This calls for a duel!" Cecilia exclaimed while pointing at Ichika.

"Fine by me, it'll be easier than debating!" Ichika argued back.

"And if you should ever lose to me on purpose, I promise to make you my servant! No! I shall make you my slave!" Cecilia demanded while stomping closer and closer to Ichika before being cut off.

"Kazimir think you should not go closer." Kazimir said in a slightly deeper voice.

"And why should I listen to a country that's ruled over communism!" Cecilia blurted out before realizing how much Kazimir was twitching with anger.

"...I said…. This is as far… as you go…" Kazimir said putting on a smile and talking in a perfect english accent, trying to mask his anger. Before marching closer and closer to Cecilia.

"Uh...um...o-okay the-n…" Cecilia squeaked out before kazimir went back to where he sat and stood still while calming down.

Everyone has a boiling point. When that boiling point is broken, it's a sign that you should stay away from that person. Kazimir hit his boiling point at that moment but tried his hardest. And I mean HARDEST to keep it in. Luckily, the doors were still intact. So that was a good sign.

"How much handicap will there be..?" Ichika said ignoring the small situation that occurred.

"Are you asking me for a favor already?" Cecilia said, continuing to argue with Ichika and ignoring what just occurred as well.

"No, I was just wondering how much of a handicap I should give you." Ichika said before the entire class, except Kazimir and Ichika, burst into laughter.

"I am confused…" Kazimir said going back to his thick accent once again and calming down.

"Men used to be stronger than women until the IS was invented! Haha-"One girl said as they all continued to laugh.

Ichika and Kazimir stood there with shocked expressions before Kazimir face palmed.

"Kazimir feels outnumbered in situation…" Kazimir remarked while looking around.

"Augh, damn it's right." Ichika said defeatedly.

"As a matter of fact, I'm the one who should be wondering about giving you a handicap. Japanese boys are so humorous aren't they?" Cecilia said while smiling in victory.

Kazimir walked over to Ichika and put his hand on his shoulder before smiling at him and looking at Cecilia.

"Hey if you're nice, a REAL lady might still give you that handicap y'know." a girl with glasses told Ichika

"And a REAL man never goes back on his word. I'll pass." Ichika said.

"Same here. Kazimir honors Men's code!" Kazimir said hitting his fist on his chest proudly.

"It looks like that's settled then, the competition will be staged in arena three. Which I believe is available monday.

"But there is one question left. Who will fighting who?" Kazimir asked while everyone thought it out.

"I know! You guys could do seperate matches! One of you guys can take her on separately!" one girl shouted out.

"Kazimir likes plan. Alright then." Kazimir agreed as the others nodded as well.

"Orimura, Alcott and Soloviev. I expect you to come fully prepared for combat." Chifuyu said.

 **The Next Day**

The day began in class differently. Instead of Chifuyu teaching the quantum physics and battle strategies to the IS tournaments, she cleared her throat and turned to Ichika.

"Orimura, I'm afraid it will be a while before your IS is ready for you. Soloviev, Your IS is fully functional and online, However we could not find a shield gauge on it. Care to explain?" Chifuyu said to Ichika before turning to Kazimir.

"Heheheh…. Kazimir…. Lost it." Kazimir answered while rubbing his neck to answer an impossible question to answer through physics. The gauge is virtual. How do you… oh wait. Nevermind! Back to the story.

"What?" Ichika said with surprise as he was informed his IS wasn't ready.

"On the plus side, due to certain… issues. The school will provide you with a personal IS." Chifuyu said which queued all other girls in the class to gossip about Ichika having his own IS.

"Is having your own IS really THAT major of a deal?" Ichika asked Kazimir who only shrugged in response before being interrupted by Cecilia who slammed her hands on his desk to catch his attention.

"I'm actually relieved to hear that! Afterall, in a class representative match between you both and I the outcome is already obvious. But it's simply not fair for you to use a training model whilst I pilot my own personal unit." Cecilia said with a smug tone.

"Wait one minute… you just… Kazimir saw… how did…? When did you move from desk!?" Kazimir said trying to figure out how she moved from her desk to Ichika without getting up, but was completely ignored.

"Hold on, you have your own IS as well?" Ichika asked with a sigh.

"Oh, you don't know? Very well then. As you are a commoner, I shall have to explain. I, Cecilia Alcott, am a glorious representative contender for great britain. In other words, I currently own my own personnel IS. There are only four hundred sixty seven IS units worldwide. So obviously those who have their own personal units are the elites of the elites amongst the planets population of seven billion!" Cecilia ranted on to explain.

"Does Kazimir need to question why flag came back with picture of you in IS in front of it, or why planet zoomed out and stage lights appeared?" Kazimir said while facepalming and shaking his head in annoyance.

"Only four hundred and sixty seven!? That's all!?" Ichika asked in shock while ignoring Kazimir's question.

"That's because the central component of all IS technology the core has never been released, as a result there are only four hundred and sixty seven machines in the entire world. And doctor Tabane Shinonono has personally produced every one of those cores." A random girl said, while sliding into the picture.

"Kazimir gives up on logic. Brain hurts too much." Kazimir said as he saw the random girl appear out of nowhere and begin sliding in next to Ichika without moving her feet.

"Wait, Isn't that Houki's sister..?" Ichika thought to himself as he looked over to houki.

Houki on the other hand, stared off through the window instead of looking at Ichika to recall thoughts of her sister. When she turned back to face forward, she displayed no emotion on her face and instead… thought. Meanwhile, another random student began explaining that Doctor Tabane refused to make anymore IS cores and as a result, each country from across the globe were forced to divide the IS and use them .

"No comment…" Kazimir said as flashback images and graphs flashed by him.

"To complete are little history lesson, personal IS units were originally only intended for those sponsored by governments or corporations. However, your case is exceptional. Therefore, they will provide you with a personal IS for data collection purposes. Is that all clear?" Chifuyu explained the rest.

"U-uh, I guess so.." Ichika said while taking all the information in.

"Um, excuse me ma'am. Do you know if the miss Shinonono in our class is related to doctor shinonono by any chance?" Random girl H asked. Yes I just lettered them. Don't judge me.

"Actually, your classmate is her younger sister." Chifuyu said blatantly.

"I would have never guessed that comrade was sister..." Kazimir said in a deadpan and sarcastic tone while facepalming as he realized that no one in the world would have a name like that.

Houki stared out in silence as the entire classroom gossiped about her sister and how popular it made her in return. Houki was beginning to crack under the pressure of having to bear her sister's famous title when she rarely ever sees her sister.

"She has nothing to do with me! She's not my sister… and there's nothing I can tell you about her." Houki said, standing by her statement.

There was a moment of silence before Chifuyu finally spoke. Everyone in the class had sighed heavily because they weren't able to get an answer, all but Ichika, Kazimir Chifuyu and Miss Yamada.

"Alright Miss Yamada. Shall we start?" Chifuyu said with an unwavering tone of voice.

"A-ah! Alright!Now then, re-" Miss Yamada continued on as she went back on track with the lesson.

Ichika on the other hand, wasn't listening. He was more curious as to why Houki thought about her sister the way she did. He thought to himself that He couldn't remember any bad blood between the two sisters. As he thought, Houki stared off to the side to think and avoid Ichika's gaze.

"The IS or Infinite Stratos deploys a special energy barrier that operates as protection for its pilot. The unit's system has something similar to a consciousness, so through sheer dialogue and time spent together, the two of you will actually get to know each other. Depending on how much time a pilot spends controlling an IS it begins to understand the user's Characteristics." Miss Yamada explained as the class listened.

"I just don't understand this…" Ichika said, talking to himself silently.

Ichika thought about his predicament, but then looked back to Houki who was writing and focusing on the subject very well, And then… Ichika had a slight idea.

"Now where was I. So Your IS isn't just a tool, instead think of it as your big mechanical partner! Are there any questions so far?" Miss Yamada asked the class, immediately getting an answer.

"Yes ma'am! So did you mean partner, as in boyfriend or girlfriend?!" Random girl I aske-WAIT HUH!?

"Kazimir feels like question is not supposed to be question." Kazimir mumbled out while turning to Random girl I with a disbelieving face.

"A-agh, oh! I'm not sure! I'm not experienced that way, so I'm not sure. But I wonder… oh~!" Miss Yamada said while swooning over the thought of… I don't even know, that really did stump me just now.

"Is this really an all girl school atmosphere?" Ichika thought to himself while looking around and then at Kazimir.

Kazimir simply shook his head in his hands before Ichika turned his attention to Houki who was looking out the window in silence. Ichika started to think that there was something troubling her and it bothered him intensely.

 **Kazimir Soloviev**

After class, Ichika got up and headed towards Houki's seat before asking a question, Kazimir had been sitting down getting a few notes finished as Ichika did this. Before he finished, He found Ichika on the floor with Houki standing in shock.

"You okay comrade? What did Kazimir teach you two about peace?" Kazimir said while getting up to check on Ichika.

"Agh, ow… You're so strong. I'm fine Kazimir, it's nothing..." Ichika said before getting up.

"Yeah well, maybe you're the one who's gotten weak. That was a little trick from my kendo training." Houki replied while folding her arms and looking off to the side.

"Kazimir has feeling that comrade is Tsundere…" Kazimir said with a depressed expression.

"Umm, We think that maybe we should, pass this time…" The three girls said before sliding off.

"Aww…" Ichika said silently before looking back to Houki.

"Yeah what? You have something else stupid to say to me?" Houki said with one hand on her hip and one eye directed at Ichika.

"Houki.."

"I told you not to call me that!" Houki said before being lead out of the room by Ichika.

"Come on, let's go eat."

"Hey! Give it a rest!" Houki protested.

"Shut up and let's go." Ichika said before grabbing Houki's hand and leading her to the cafeteria room.

"Kazimir, you coming with?" Ichika asked as he passed by.

"Dah! I will be there shortly." Kazimir said before waving goodbye to his friend.

"Now then… How does Kazimir solve this...?" Kazimir said while looking at the complex equation on the board.

 **Meanwhile**

"You didn't have to get so upset like that. I was just trying to look after you, you know?" Ichika said while waiting in line with Houki behind him.

"Yeah, who asked you to do that anyway?" Houki said in a stubborn mood.

"Even if someone asked me, I wouldn't normally do that. I did that because it's you Houki." Ichika replied.

"What? What's that mean?" Houki asked.

"Look, I owe a lot to your aunt too. Besides, we're childhood friends and roommates, so at at least let me meddle in your life a little?" Ichika explained as he started to pick out his own meal.

"Well, I guess… thank you." Houki said, becoming quieter at the end.

"Thank you. Hey Houki, did you see any empty tables on the way in?" Ichika said as he thanked the cafeteria worker.

And with a heavily annoyed sigh, Houki passed Ichika and answered. "There's one right over there."

The two had finally sat down to enjoy their meals when suddenly, a question popped up in Ichika's mind. Having no clue how to operate an IS Correctly, and an uneasy feeling of losing to cecilia, Ichika decided now to ask Houki if she could help him. Houki was hesitant for a small while until a girl with orange hair appeared and began to talk to Ichika.

"Aren't you the one that everyone's talking about? You're going to be competing against a representative contender, but you've never flown for real have you? If you want, I can teach you lots of things about the IS"

"No thanks, actually I'm going to be the one who's teaching him." Houki said, cutting off the girl from getting an answer.

"But you're a freshman too right? I'm a senior after all, I think I'd do a much better job teaching him the ropes." The Random girl said, while fixing her bow cockily.

"Yes, But I… am Tabane Shinonono's sister. But thanks for the offer." Houki said as the other girl became shocked and walked away while muttering.

"Fine! I guess somethings can't be helped."

"So then, you will teach me?" Ichika asked for reassurance but instead only received an strict stare from houki.

 **Kazimir Soloviev**

"Kazimir wishes school was not so tiring…" Kazimir said as he slightly moped to cafeteria only to find he was one of the last ones there.

Kazimir sighed in sadness as he realized his friends were long gone by the time he arrived. Instead of moping for the entire length of his late lunch, Kazimir decided to Perk up and sit down at a nearby table alone while he ate. After finishing a large course of foods, he decided to walk to the training field. Kazimir's sluggish movement from the meal faded as he got to the changing rooms and began to put his IS piloting latex suit.

Kazimir had a certain grudge against the suits. Although the suit was latex, providing a minimalistic and slim nature for less aerodynamic lag. He preferred to wear his ushanka over his head. It reminded him of his home and his nostalgic past that he could never forget.

Kazimir finished changing and checked the bathroom mirrors out of curiosity. His brown hair and slightly matured face showed in the mirror as he checked himself out. He proceeded to inspect his black latex suit for any tears or revealing areas. Finding none, Kazimir gave a smile and a nod of assurance as he walked Into the IS Chamber.

"Da! Comrade. You are as shiny as ever! Tomorrow, Kazimir has match against first rival! We must train hard for battle! Opponent is flashy, but we are strong!" Kazimir while Patting the large grey IS in front of him.

Kazimir's IS was a grey color with red streaks across its entire form. It's arms showed to have a semi large look with a gauntlet type look. The legs were equipped with strong thrusters and on it's sides were two large hatchets.

"It is time to train comrade! Let us go!" Kazimir said while the IS jumped to life on it's own.

As Kazimir and the IS linked up kazimir looked around to check for any virtual damage. After everything was accounted for, Kazimir brought up the Shield gauge that had been placed into his IS.

"Who ever you were… Kazimir still does not trust you…" Kazimir said as he stared down at the shield gauge before entering the training field for practice.

 **The Next Day**

The long wait had come. It was time for the match. It was Ichika and Cecilia's fight to determine who was the victor. Afterwards, Cecilia would fight Kazimir who wanted a duel in order to defend both Ichika and his own dignity. Many students had gathered to watch the fight mainly due to the fact that the battle would determine who would be the class representative in the IS Tournaments.

While the students began to grab their individual seats to watch the fight a certain pair of childhood friends and an amped up russian were waiting for an IS to arrive.

"Uh, Houki?"

"what now?"

"Well Thing is, you promised me you were going to teach me about the IS."

"ugh."

"Hey, Don't turn away from me!"

Ichika and Houki had been in a slightly discomforted position. Ichika had been training with the aid of Houki who had been teaching him Kendo moves instead of the basics of an IS. Meanwhile, Kazimir had been waiting patiently beside them listening to the conversation.

"Thanks to you the only thing I've done this week is practice Kendo Techniques." Ichika said while placing his hands on his hips in a sassy manner.

"Well, I can't do anything about that. And your IS hasn't been delivered yet anyway." Houki said while looking away from Ichika.

"Even without one, you could still at least teach me bout the basics! And I said don't turn away from me!" Ichika said agitated while stomping his foot down.

"Comrade, relax yourself. Kazimir has learned that anger can ruin your concentration." Kazimir said calmly.

"I'm not mad it's just…! I gotta fight Cecilia in a few minutes and I don't know the first thing about the IS!" Ichika said while throwing up his hands.

"Kazimir will tell you few things about IS while we are here. Alright?" Kazimir said as he put his hand on Ichika's shoulder.

"Alright." Ichika replied after a short silence.

"Now comrade. This is important, IS have shields to protect self while battling. When Shield reaches Zero, you will feel full force of attack instead of half. Try to dodge in IS as much as possible. Try not to get hit often. Da?" Kazimir explained as Ichika listened intently.

"Yeah, I think so." Ichika replied while memorizing the fact that he was given.

"Good. Looks like big book helped! But, book cannot help you practice now. There is technique that Kazimir slightly remember, but Kazimir is not certain what technique was. Sorry, Comrade." Kazimir said while trying to think back to his memory of the technique.

"It's alright Kazimir, thanks for the advice though." Ichika said while looking slightly better.

"Alright, good luck in match friend!" Kazimir said while patting Ichika's back.

"Thanks Kazimir. So that's her personal IS… woah." Kazimir said as he witnessed the blue IS on the monitor piloted by Cecilia.

"Orimura! Orimura! ORIMURA!" Miss Yamata exclaimed through the hangar speakers to the three teens, "It's here! Your personal IS has just arrived!"

"Orimura. You need to get ready at once. The amount of time we can use the arena is limited. You'll have to learn how to make it yours during the match itself." Chifuyu stated as a large metal door began to open to their left.

The door revealed a large Grey IS Which stood taller than all three of the students. It amazed Ichika as he stared on in awe. After what felt like hours, Ichika placed his hand onto the IS before pulling away suddenly in shock.

"What's wrong?" Houki asked from behind Ichika as he peered at the IS in front of himself.

"It's not like the first time I touched an IS. There's something different." Ichika replied while thinking back to a previous memory.

"Orimura, Are you alright?" Miss Yamata asked while looking through the camera installed in the launch bay.

"Uh huh. I'm just fine. There's just something, familiar about it." Ichika said after snapping out of his trance like state.

"I can understand it, what it is and it's purpose." Ichika stated as he looked up at the IS once again.

"Show you entrust your life to it, let it take control, the system will optimize the rest." Chifuyu ordered as Ichika linked up with the IS.

"Access granted. System start." A gravelly AI voice spoke out as Ichika's IS booted up.

"Biyakushiki. This is Byakushiki." Ichika said more to himself than anyone.

"Cecilia Alcott's machine is called blue tears. It's a long range model IS." Miss Yamata explained through Ichika's communicator.

"Blue tears, got it." Ichika repeated while remembering the name and model.

"Kazimir has feeling that comrade will be fine." Kazimir said to Houki as she looked at Kazimir with less worry than before.

"How so?" Houki asked as Kazimir stared at the Byakushiki.

"Kazimir may not be wise, But there is great hidden potential in comrade! I can feel it!" Kazimir said while hitting his chest lightly with his fist.

"You sure?" Houki asked again with a her worry coming back to her.

"Kazimir has never been wrong before. Only time Kazimir has been wrong is when Kazimir fought Famous complete fighter in all of Russia!" Kazimir said while grinning and remembering his small battle with the fighter.

"Famous complete Fighter? Who was that?" Houki asked curiously.

"Yuri Boyka. Kazimir and Yuri have declared truce on battle. Both of us could not win against each other." Kazimir said, staring off into the distance with a smile.

Houki was in the middle of trying to find out who Yuri Boyka is until she was snapped out of it by Ichika calling out to her.

"Hey Houki."

"Hm? Uh-huh?" Houki replied with a start as her worry returned.

"Here we go."

"O-ok! Win this!" Houki said enthusiastically, feeling her confidence return.

"Comrade! Before you go, there is one thing I remember from ancestor. War cry of russia. URA! You can do it comrade!" Kazimir said excitedly.

"Alright. I'M OFF!" Ichika said as he nodded to both Houki and Kazimir before launching out of the bay and into the arena with Cecilia.

Ichika launched out of the bay and entered the arena to see Cecilia in her IS hovering near him. Ichika and Cecilia hovered at a distance as they readied to fight, just before it Cecilia had shouted.

"Just so you know, This is your last chance!"

"To do what?" Ichika asked while keeping his caution.

"It's obvious to everyone that i'm going to defeat you overwhelmingly. So why not Simply apologize to me right now and I just might be able to forgive you." Cecilia said cockily as she hovered just above Ichika.

Just as she said this, the Byakushiki readied it's combat systems as Ichika said, "You can't really call that a chance."

"Oh you can't? Well too bad for you. Now then." Cecilia stated then entered firing stance.

Before Ichika could react, he was struck with Cecilia's blast.

 **Meanwhile**

"I'm starting to hate walking…" The watcher said as he continued down the street of busy people and families.

After making a deal with the russian, the Watcher began his walk back to his home due to his lack of transportation. He was only slightly annoyed when a young girl bumped into him causing the girl to fall onto her butt. Of course, the Watcher didn't fall from the collision but was still thoroughly annoyed by the incident.

"Oh! My bad! I'm so sorry!" The girl said before looking at the man.

She hesitated before looking away from the markings on his hands and began to pick up the many things she dropped from her hands. The Watcher looked at her in a deadpanned expression as she continued to fidget around and pick up her things.

After what seemed like an eternity, the girl finished putting her things into the one of many bags with her and continued. The watcher pulled out a gold pocket watch and looked directly into it. The hands on the clock began to move faster and faster as the watcher stared down into it. After the pocket watch did this, the Watcher looked to his left and then to his right, only to see an out of control bus heading straight towards himself and the girl.

The watcher sighed before putting the Pocket watch back into his coat and looking at the girl.

"Ahem….Hello? Miss? You might wanna move..." The Watcher said annoyed as the girl continued to collect her belongings off the ground.

The downsides to being a watcher was that people who surrounded you could see you but would not notice you. Sort of like the extra people in movies to make the scenery look less bare. The Watcher gave the girl a deadpanned expression as the bus came ever so closer to them both.

"To hell with it…" The Watcher said as he turned and continued to walk away.

The bus had finally arrived in front of the girl, but by the time she realized it, it was already too late. The bus had floated directly over her, closing in on the ground. The girl stared at the bus that was inches away from her face before closing her eyes and blocking reflexively. Many things passed through her mind, such as her brother, her mother, her grandfather. And her crush.

It seemed as if an entire hour passed before the girl realized that she was still alive and breathing. The girl opened her eyes to find that the bus was now stopped a few feet away from herself with a large dent in it's front. The driver of the bus and the passengers aboard swiftly got off before they could be shocked anymore and slowly trudged away from the bus.

"Kid. Next time, forget about the bags and just keep walking…" A man said in a deep and pissed off voice.

"I'm… I-I'm alive…" The girl said before looking back at the bus and noticing who was talking to her.

Watcher 47 was halfway imbedded into the bus as one arm was positioned to stop the car and the other arm carried all of the bags, along with it's contents safely inside.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna get up…?" Watcher said as he removed himself out from the massive dent.

"Uh, no. Sorry. Who… who are you?" The girl said while looking at the man with astonishment before noticing the marks on his hands once more.

"Alright, you can stop now." Watcher said as he walked up to the girl before heading the same way the girl was facing when she bumped into him, "Well, c'mon. You wanna get home or not?"

"W-wait! Hold on a second!" the girl said before running to catch up with the Watcher.

"What?" The watcher said before looking at her while walking.

"I just… have so many questions, how did you stop that bus and how did you get all of the groceries in the bags and why aren't you hurt and and… and who are you?!" The girl exclaimed before giving the Watcher a confused look.

"I'd love to explain this to ya, but I don't know a single thing about you either. So, how about this. Start off from the beginning. My name is Watcher. Watcher 47. And you are?" The Watcher said while extending the arm he just protected the girl with.

"I'm Ran. Ran Gotanda." Ran said before grabbing Watcher's hand and shaking it.

"Well then Ran, Have I've got a Fffucking story for you. Sadly, this is the end of the chapter." Watcher said as the two walked to Ran's house with one of them feeling confusion and the other, annoyance.


	3. Collision Shock

_**A/N:**_ _ **The disclaimer: All references, brands, names and other content mentioned in the chapter is owned by their respectful owners. I do not own Infinite Stratos, the cover picture or any other referenced products and/or characters. I've made a judgment call for myself, considering that this story has been more planned out than the other one. So I'm gonna do what I like to do which is this story, and also… I've made some errors in the previous chapters that I've reread so… yeah. :I ... Into The Void!**_

 **Chapter 3:** Collision Shock

The watcher was no fool. Yet he acted like one everyday ever since his powers were realized. He felt that there was no need to act high and mighty unless their was a threat near. That being said, he sat lazily on a cushion provided by Ran Gotanda, a girl he saved after having bumped into her and spilling her groceries out onto the floor of the street.

Dan Gotanda, Ran's older brother sat in disbelief after hearing the story that was told by Watcher. He held his forehead in surprise before clearing his throat.

"So what you're telling me is, you saved my sister from a speeding bus and managed to pick up every single thing she was carrying while also having to put most of it back into the bags it fell out of? All in a split second?!" Dan shouted in confusion and slight terror at the man who was sitting in front of him.

"Y'know, when you say it, I believe it less and less… and I was THERE." Watcher answered while giving a monotonous expression.

After a good few minutes of confirming the past events over and over again, Watcher decided to step outside and get some air while Dan and Ran started talking about him. Of course, Watcher knew what they were talking about, he just didn't care at the moment.

"I wonder how my little subordinate is doing…" Watcher silently said to himself as his left hand gleamed and his left eye sparked blue.

Watcher could see through the eyes of a particular student at the moment. His eyes were watching a fight between a male IS user and a female IS user. As they fought, Watcher could tell that the male IS student was struggling to dodge most of the gunfire from the female student. After a short five minutes of watching, he decided to cut off from it and go back inside.

"Whatever the hell my subordinate is doing, all I know is… he's watching a guy get his ass handed to him on a metal platter." Watcher mumbled under his breath just before he entered their home again.

 **Meanwhile**

"Ah, crap! Ugh, The shield is getting weak! Where are my weapons!?" Ichika cried out as his tried deflecting the shots from Blue tears with his mechanical hands before a screen popped up showing the byakushiki's only weapon, "Huh? Is that all!? Ugh, it's better than bare hands I guess!"

"So this is your brilliant plan is it? Challenging my long range IS in hand to hand combat? Don't be ridiculous!" Cecilia said as she tried landing a hit on Ichika.

Unfortunately for cecilia, she could not land a shot on Ichika in that moment. And unfortunately for Ichika, He would need to be in very close quarters with Blue tears in order to damage it. Ichika had begun to move towards Cecilia and her Blue Tears while trying to dodge her fire at the same time. This proved to be difficult for Ichika as he neared her, each shot that passed by him at meer inches has brought his shield energy down more and more. Ichika, however, was not prepared to go down without a fight, as he kept moving forwards. The few students who were around had begun cheering, seeing Ichika move closer and closer to Cecilia. Just then, Cecilia stopped her fire and began to speak.

"You're the first opponent to last this long. You fought longer against Blue Tears in an Initial match than anyone, and I must applaud you for that!"

Ichika finally managed to reach Cecilia before stopping and replying, "Thanks alot."

"But! Now the time has come for the finally!" Cecilia said, raising her rifle and aiming once again, but this time four incredibly thin laser turrets began to detach from Blue Tears and Target Ichika.

"I'll take your left leg!" Cecilia shouted, just as the four turrets reconnected with Blue tears after firing rounds of energy pulses towards Ichika.

"Well! It's all or nothing!" Ichika shouted after deflecting the shot that came from Cecilia's rifle and dodging the Blasts from The blue tears four turrets.

Just then, Ichika began gliding on the dirt floor that the arena held all while dodging blasts from Cecilia and her Blue Tears' laser turrets. Luckily, he managed to dodge every shot and somehow get closer and closer to Cecilia. Cecilia was shocked on how he managed to dodge the laser fire all while flying towards her. As Ichika became closer and closer to Blue Tears, his Shield began to deplete more and more from being grazed by the lasers. Just before he land a strike on Cecilia, she dodged and sent out her turrets a third time.

"You're ruthless aren't you! But it's a pointless struggle!" Cecilia yelled as the Turrets began firing again.

"Kazimir knows that this is very bad time for judgment, but how are little blue guns coming back to her if they never come back from shooting at Comrade?" Kazimir said, noticing the turrets somehow detaching from Blue tears three times in a row without orbiting back to Blue tears to reconnect.

As the turrets continued to fire, Ichika kept dodging until suddenly he hit one out of the air, causing it to explode while also leaving Cecilia in shock. Ichika then began to understand.

"So now I finally get it! Your weapons won't move without your command. That's the trick! And there's more than that, you can't make any other attacks while you're in motion. That's because you're focused solely on defense! Right?" Ichika explained after knocking another turret out of the air, causing it to explode and clenching his left hand twice.

"That was really impressive. I can't believe this is his second time in an IS." Miss Yamada said quietly as she watched the monitor focused on Ichika.

"Ugh, that idiot. He's too worked up." Chifuyu said out loud.

"But why would you say that?" Miss Yamada asked as she turned to Chifuyu.

"Haven't you noticed the way he keeps opening and closing his left hand? Whenever the kid does that, he starts making really stupid mistakes." Chifuyu explained as she stared directly at the monitor.

"I get it, I guess it helps to be his sister" Miss Yamada commented while understanding more about Ichika's habit and Chifuyu's knowledge.

"Two more left!" Ichika said as he dodged the lasers from the last two turrets before suddenly time froze and Ichika began to think, "But I know she's going to attack when my response beat is the slowest." Ichika thought before time sped up.

Just then, he managed to dodge both laser turret's firing at him and managed to destroy them both. When that was over and done with, Kazimir looked around quickly noticing that everything stopped for a short while.

"That means-! It's to my advantage to close the distance!" Ichika said as he charged towards Cecilia.

"I see he fell for it!", Cecilia said as Ichika became shocked by what she said, "So sorry, there are more than four!" She said afterwards as two cannons rose up from behind her and fired missiles at Ichika.

"Ah, crap" Ichika yelled before pulling back and trying to fly away from the rockets.

The rockets had begun to chase Ichika, and unfortunately had managed to find their target. They had exploded as soon as they hit Ichika which had left Houki, Kazimir, and Miss Yamada in shock for Ichika's Safety. But instead of being shocked, Chifuyu only slightly laughed before telling Miss Yamada what happened.

"The IS Saved him. He's such a little twit."

Miss Yamada only stared on in understanding, knowing that Chifuyu was right after the smoke cleared. Ichika stood mostly unharmed in the sky as the students who were watching stared on in amazement at the new improvement that the IS had made on itself. Houki relaxed slightly, knowing that Ichika was safe on the monitor, as for Kazimir, he was cheering Ichika on very hard.

"BRING HER DOWN COMRADE! KAZIMIR BELIEVES IN YOU!" Kazimir cheered loudly.

"What's happening?"

"The shape of Orimura's personal IS has changed!"

Both Random girls J and K said to each other as they watched on intently. Yes they all have letters still. Why you may ask? Because they do not have names, as far as I know of. Continuing on then.

"Format Setting Complete." The Byakushiki's AI said after it changed, confusing Ichika.

"That can't be! That's your first shift? How could anyone have fought an entire battle like this with their IS in a default setting!?" Cecilia asked stunned and surprised.

"I'm not sure what the heck I've been doing. But it looks like… this IS has finally become my own." Ichika said as he was shown the Yukihira on his IS's hud, "The Yukihira Nagata? Isn't the Yukihira… the same weapon Chifuyu used? Man.. I really do have the best big sister in the entire world..!" Ichika said as the Yukihira opened to show a blazing energy starting to grow from the middle.

"But, I think it's about time to change the relationship where I'm the one who always has to be protected. From now on, I'm going to be protecting as well!" Ichika said as he his stare grew more intense.

"Where is comrade staring..?" Kazimir raised an eyebrow before looking at Houki only to be hushed.

"H-huh? Just what are you talking about?" Cecilia said, wavering slightly.

"I'm saying, I'll defend my sister's name. It'll make her brother look lame if her brothers' a candy-ass weakling!" Ichika smiled as he spoke before Cecilia raised her rifle once again.

"Honestly, you're such a pain!" She yelled as the missiles from before were fired again, this time having four at the same time.

"Too late, I've seen them now!" Ichika yelled as he dodged and sliced all four before they could explode near him, "Yes! I can do this!" Ichika yelled once more as he charged after Cecilia.

However, just as Ichika reached Cecilia, and just before Cecilia could resign her dignity, Ichika's energy shield drained completely while the announcer claimed Cecilia as the winner. Cecilia, Ichika, The crowd that came to watch, and Houki all simultaneously exclaimed 'what' in confusion. Although, they had been shocked, Chifuyu simply gave a slight 'hmph' in response as Ichika was called back in. Kazimir however, never said a word. In fact, when Houki turned to see Kazimir gone she looked behind her and found him with his hand on his face and himself walking towards his IS while he looked up at the ceiling.

"Soloviev, that won't be necessary. Besides, their battle took all of the time we had in this arena." Chifuyu explained to Kazimir, just before he entered his IS.

"B-but, Kazimir want revenge for Soloviev honor." Kazimir whined but was then ignored once again, "Kazimir feels conversation is one sided. Kazimir will take leave. Dosvedanya." Kazimir said before turning and walking towards the door to leave back to the changing room.

Chifuyu, Miss Yamada, Houki, and Ichika didn't hear Kazimir and simply continued on with information regarding Ichika and his IS. At this point in time, Kazimir felt a little annoyed that he was always ignored, so he did what he usually does when He has a bad day. Kazimir changed back to his uniform and made his way out into the school hallways just as the bells rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Kazimir need drink, Kazimir feels like life is spiraling into crazy adventure when Near comrades. Maybe Kazimir should stay away from craziness for rest of week…" Kazimir spoke to himself, while walking down the path to his dorm.

Oddly enough, no entourage of students were following him. He simply chalked it up to Ichika being a more famous person to be around. Kazimir was jealous, but not to the point of violence, just slightly bitter. But Kazimir knew the thought would simply be shrugged off after he grabbed a drink and slept through the rest of the night.

"Hey! Kazimir! Where'd ya go? I've been looking for you everywhere?" Ichika said as both he and Houki ran up to him.

"Kazimir finds that hard to believe." Kazimir deadpanned as they ran up to him.

"Sorry, I would've kept looking for ya but Miss Yamada gave me this book and I had to read it just to understand the Basics of my IS." Ichika said while rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed tone.

"Kazimir still finds that hard to believe... But, Kazimir forgives Comrade!" Kazimir said as he got into the middle of them both and put his arms around each other their necks and brought them in for a hug.

"Wow, wait you're not mad at all then?" Houki questioned Kazimir as he smiled.

"Kazimir does not keep grudge! Grudge is bad for mental health." Kazimir explained while walking off to the dorms.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ichika said as he hurried to Kazimir along with Houki.

"Kazimir was really excited for fight, of course… Kazimir would've been happier if Comrade didn't make self lose." Kazimir remarked on what happened.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that my IS was 'defective'" Ichika said while throwing his hands up in air quotation marks.

As the three talked about events, and their training, a certain winner of the match was in her room. She had just begun to shower and thought back to how she felt when Ichika nearly defeated her, had it not been for his shield depleting. Cecilia couldn't stop thinking about Ichika mostly. In fact, what she didn't know was that she began to develop certain feelings for a certain japanese pilot… she still hated Kazimir though.

 **Meanwhile**

"Is that all…?" Watcher said as he caught the three knives that Dan threw at him with his right hand.

"I still can't believe it… how!?" Dan exclaimed as he caught the knives while also cooking a five star course dinner for both Ran and Dan with his left hand.

"Give it a rest already bro… he's trying to concentrate on cooking, remember? We let him sleep over, and he cooks for us." Ran explained to her brother yet again after lugging in a laundry basket from the washer and dryer.

"I'm still kinda pissed about getting evicted too, so if ya could… STOP WITH THE KNIVES!" Watcher said calmly, before yelling louder than ever, while also making a few car alarms and dogs go off.

"That's just greeeeaaat…" Watcher said as he almost facepalmed with his right hand before realizing he still had knives in between his fingers.

"Anyways, don't you guys have parents or something?" Watcher said trying to switch topics and calm himself down.

"We told ya, we're still students. But Ran over here plans to enroll at that IS school just so she can see I-OW!" Dan said before being hit by Ran in the head.

"I told you not to tease me about that!" Ran said, slightly blushing from the embarrassment but also angry at her brother's loud mouth.

"Boy, I wonder what boy at that school she likes. Maybe I should ask the only two boys in the school…" Watcher said to himself in sarcasm before looking over to the siblings.

"It's not funny! Hmph." deciding to not be around the two boys, Ran took the laundry basket and left to organize her clothes.

"Soo, is she always a tsundere or is that just how she functions..?" Watcher asked while finishing up the meal he had made for the siblings"

"Beats me. Honestly I have no idea what going on with her at the moment, only that she likes Ichika and she wants to attend the school." Dan explained while laying on the mat he sat on.

"Speaking of which, what's it all about anyways?" Watcher asked with a hint of curiosity although already knowing the basic premise for the school.

And so, for the rest of the night Dan explained the basics of what he knew about the school to Watcher. Watcher only nodded and asked different questions when necessary. The night continued on as usual afterwards. Both Dan and Ran slept in their rooms while Watcher surveyed the area from the roof, unable to sleep. It wasn't the fact that the organization watched over him as he had a mission to do, but he felt something. Both a Dark and Wrathful energy that he remembered long ago. It was only a matter of time before they both arrived.

"It's been awhile, huh? Guess it couldn't be stopped regardless... Bastards." Watcher said aloud addressing the darkness and angry energy that approached with an uneasy and heavy conscious.

The Watcher took out a golden pocket watch from before and opened it only to find the glass of the clock had cracked slightly with dark imprints over it. Along with this, the Pocket watch began to heat up. This burned the Watchers hand as he closed the Watch and put it back in it's pocket. After that, he walked back into the house and prepared for the next day… or his long nap.

 **The Next Day**

It was a clear morning, few clouds had streaked the sky and many students were either attending class, or training in their IS units. Ichika and Kazimir had been in single file along with the many other girls that were in their class out on the field. Ichika was calmer than Kazimir who was fidgeting in place, not used to standing in single file. After two minutes, Chifuyu stepped out in front of the class in her usual coach uniform attire and announced.

"For today's lesson, we're going to be practicing the basic controls of the IS. Orimura, Alcott, Soloviev, you're up first." Chifuyu ended, waiting for the three to suit up fully.

"Not a problem!" cecilia stated seriously while suiting up in Blue tears.

"Okay… hm? What's the matter with this darn thing?" Ichika stated while shaking his wrist, trying to get his IS online.

"Has Comrade tried turning IS off and on?" Kazimir asked cluelessly as he watched Ichika fiddle with the IS.

"Soloviev, cut the chatter, Orimura, move it. Any experienced IS pilot should take less than a second to deploy." Chifuyu sternly stated at Kazimir before turning to Ichika.

"Ugh… just focus. Engage! The Byakushiki!" Ichika said as he posed with his arms in the air.

"Comrade reminds me of power-" Kazimir said aloud before being cut off by Chifuyu to hurry up.

"Sozhaleyu! Let us go mechanical friend!" Kazimir said booting summoning the grey colored behemoth IS from before.

Many of the girls in their class stared on in awe as well as miss Yamada, But Kazimir simply shrugged it off and moved the arms around to test their reflexiveness. After the initial moving around, Kazimir gave Ichika a thumbs up with one of the large hands on his mech. Ichika only stared at Kazimir's mech, noticing that the height was bigger than both blue tears and The Byakushiki's. Of course, the initial shock wore off after a few seconds and all three looked to Chifuyu for the next instruction.

"Good! Now fly!" Chifuyu ordered, watching as Cecilia took off quickly.

"Da!" Kazimir said simply as he pushed off from the ground at alarming speeds for the likes of a large IS such as his.

"Okay..! Waaoo!" Ichika had hovered for a brief second before losing balance and hovering backwards, then taking off.

Both Cecilia and Kazimir waited for Ichika before Cecilia took off. Kazimir had stayed and let Ichika fly past him, then took off after him only to come next to his IS. Kazimir could tell that Ichika was trying hard to not crash, but couldn't do anything to help. Instead of helping, Kazimir simply flew next to him in case he crashed. Of course, Kazimir didn't know how to exactly stop Ichika from crashing, but he would at least try.

"You're too slow. According to the output specs, the Byakushiki is superior to her IS. Soloviev, you should be moving ahead of Ichika, not side by side." Chifuyu said to both Ichika and Kazimir which made Kazimir groan and moved in front of Ichika for a short time.

"That may be technically true, but right now I'm focusing my imagination on deploying the pyramid part forward okay? Oh man I'm just not getting this at all..." Ichika said before groaning with Kazimir.

"An image is nothing more than an image. But it'll be far more productive if you figure out the method that works easiest for you." Cecilia stated coming side by side to Ichika, confusing Kazimir fully.

"How does Comrade do that!?" Kazimir stated confused on how Cecilia moved from in front of Kazimir to behind him when Kazimir was staring at Cecilia from being in front.

"Yeah, well in the first place I still haven't gotten used to flying the IS around just yet. I'm not even sure what makes it fly…" Ichika said while staring at his IS's armored hand.

"Well love, if you're interested I'd be happy to give you lessons everyday after school. And when I do it will be just the two of us." Cecilia said with subtly.

Before Ichika could respond to what she suggested, Chifuyu ordered them to dive and land perfectly to the ground. Although Cecilia had landed perfectly, Kazimir had landed and shook the ground slightly. And as for Ichika…

"Huh!? Ohcrapohcrapohcrap! AGH!" Ichika panicked as he plummeted to the ground, causing dust and debris to cloud in the air.

"Kazimir feels like something was forgotten…" Kazimir said scratching his head with a giant metal hand and forgetting about his plan to stop Ichika from crashing.

 **Meanwhile**

It was a bright beautiful day in the city. Watcher had been sleeping in as per usual, only this time being prodded by a red headed man and his sister. Watcher was ignoring the fact that he was being poked while still snoring loudly.

"Should we wake him up? I mean, he might get pissed." Dan asked his sister who only crossed her arms and replied.

"Well I'm NOT going to go through the day with him snoring. And I'm pretty sure he snores louder than you.." Ran stated while walking away to do other things.

"Fine, Fine… uh, hey! Watcher? You awake? Helloooo?" Dan repeated while tapping and shaking Watcher only to stop due to a faint explosion from the distance.

Immediately after the faint explosion, Watcher's eyes quickly opened and he dashed out the door to the school. In Watcher's mind, the worst had come and the darkness he felt had come all too early, Until he stopped at the top of one of the apartment complexes near the school and saw what happened.

"Oh thank god! It's just a kid faceplanting in a metal suit… I really hope that's not what's his name… damnit." Watcher said before jumping down from the roof of the complex onto the ground, creating a crack in the concrete and dashing off to the school.

"This kid better be alive, or I'm gonna kill with my bear hands…!" Watcher said as he approached the entrance of the school.

Watcher hid behind a pillar and watched the entrance of the school. There were two people in large mechanical suits that Watcher did not want to deal with, so instead he took the sensible route and scaled the side of the school's walls. After getting to the top, Watcher's left hand began turning transparent along with his clothing and body, making himself invisible. After that was done, Watcher stealthily walked onto the field and next to the russian subordinate from before.

"What happened. And why…?" Watcher said to the boy who only looked around.

 **Meanwhile**

"What is this...? Where are you...?" Kazimir said while looking around, not noticing the ripple of scenery next to him.

"Relax, genius. It's me, remember?" Watcher said to Kazimir in a relaxed mood yet somewhat breathless tone.

"What do you want?" Kazimir said grudgingly before realizing who was around him.

"How did you get here...!? School is off limits to citizens…!" Kazimir said looking forward at where Ichika, not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

"You see, I'd answer that if it weren't for that kid making a loud crash. Which by the way, you were _supposed_ to watch…!" Watcher said impatiently tapping his foot.

"Kazimir is watching Comrade…!" Kazimir half yelled.

"Not doing much of a good job though, are ya? Look, I need to tell ya something else while I'm here… There's something big coming. Something that I need to take care of. When it happens, I need you to protect the your 'comrade' capiche?" Watcher explained briefly before looking at his left hand's rune grow dim, "Shit. Look, I gotta go now. Keep watching over him. Got it?" Watcher said before walking away from Kazimir and disappearing completely.

"Da…" Kazimir said begrudgingly to Watcher's newest news, "Kazimir does not like look of own life." Kazimir said before snapping out of it and walking over to Ichika.

"Comrade! Need hand up while others… argue?" Kazimir said, returning his IS into it's carry-on form which resembled a dog tag necklace.

"Yeah, I wonder why they started hating each other?" Ichika questioned before being patted on the back by Kazimir.

"Comrade, this is fight we do not want part of. Come, let us move on!" Kazimir said walking away.

 **Later**

"So… this is the IS Academy…" A small girl said to herself as she carried a pink bag through the metal overhang of the school.

As to what this small child will do, only time will tell, as well as the watcher, but he is now sleeping at the sibling's home. For now, let us look to what Kazimir and Ichika are doing. In the cafeteria of the school, Ichika along with Kazimir, Houki, Cecilia and the other students from the school had began to celebrate for Ichika's Inauguration for Class Representative.

"Orimura, congratulations on your Inauguration as Class Rep!" A student exclaimed while others pulled confetti holders to celebrate.

"Kazimir does not know why but Cheers!" Kazimir said while drinking from a cup of water.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone else exclaimed as they clapped and cheered, leaving Ichika clueless.

"Wait, how did I become the class representative?"

"Oh you were promoted because I decided to step down! Obviously it's true that you did lose the match, but if you think about it, that outcome was inevitable. Afterall, what else could possibly happen with me as your opponent. Well, I felt awful for behaving so childishly and getting upset afterwards, so I decided to let you be the class representative!" Cecilia explained to Ichika while smiling.

"Kazimir feels like explanation was bred sivoy kobyly" Kazimir said while drinking water and leaning against a nearby table as all other seats were taken.

"Wow! That's so considerate of you Cecilia!" One of the 'random girls with letters for names' said.

"Like totally! Since he's one of the only male students at our academy we have to, like, give him our full support!" Another girl said.

"Aren't you mister popularity…" Houki said after sipping on cup.

"Huh? You really think so?" Ichika said before Kazimir replied.

"Friend, Kazimir thinks you are too dense sometimes... No offense." Kazimir said while facepalming and shaking his head to Ichika's confusion.

"And exactly why are you in such a bad mood anyways?" Ichika asked Houki only to be interrupted by a flash of light in front of them both.

"Hi there! I'm from the newspaper club! Oh, cecilia. If you don't mind would you get into the picture too?" A girl a with a nerdy voice asked.

"What? You mean just the two of us?" Cecilia said outloud subtly, to which Houki grunted.

"Oh you and your personal units are the center of attention! Ha, it'd look even better you guys shake hands or something!" The nerdy girl replied.

"Oh, you think so? You will make certain that I will receive copies of the pictures as well, won't you?" Cecilia asked with the utmost… subtlety.

"Oh sure! No problem! C'mon stand up!" The girl replied again while motioning for Ichika and Cecilia to stand.

As the camera girl steadied them, Kazimir saw the distress on Ichika's face and got a bright idea, Kazimir quickly moved many of the girls around Ichika and Cecilia then got into frame last second and smiled widely.

"Why are all of you in my picture!" Cecilia asked demandingly.

"Heheh, Kazimir feels bad for Comrade." Kazimir said smiling and giving Ichika a thumbs up while walking back to the nearby wall to which Ichika laughed nervously with a thumbs up*

And so, after everything that happened that day. Kazimir had settled into sleep as Ichika did the same, albeit awkwardly with Houki. Nothing had changed as of yet, and by that time nothing ever would.

 **The Next Day**

"KAZIMIR NEEDS ALARM!" Kazimir yelled while rushing to school after sleeping in by mistake.

The new day arrived with students walking to class and talk of a new Class Representative in Class 1-2. Kazimir of course, had no real connection to news in the school and was only rushing to class before the bell, as luck would have it, He skidded to the door and walked in while breathing heavily.

"This is last straw! Kazimir is getting Alarm…!" Kazimir said while sitting down at his seat and saying good morning to Ichika.

"What happened? I thought you already had an alarm?" Ichika asked while looking over at Kazimir.

"Kazimir used to have Alarm, now it is metal scraps from time I was Tired…" Kazimir said, rubbing his neck and nervously laughing.

"Remind me not to wake you up when you're tired bud." Ichika smiled before telling Kazimir about the news.

"Dah, only tired when out late!" Kazimir replied happily.

"Oh! Did ya here? There's a new class representative for class 1-2. She's from China." Ichika explained as the girls continued their conversations with Ichika.

"New Representative? Kazimir Wonders who that is?" Kazimir said while holding his chin.

Just as he began to question who it was, his questions were answered by a twin tailed girl who bursted into the room. Kazimir had stared on and went wide eyed, realizing that he's seen her before.

"Hey! You're the guy that beat me in that tournament last month!" The girl exclaimed at Kazimir before shaking his head and looking away and whistling.

"Kazimir thinks day is nice outside, don't you agree comrade?" Kazimir said, changing subject.

"No way, is that really you Rin?" Ichika asked while standing up.

"That's right! I'm Lingyin Huan! China's Representative Contender! And that guy over there owes me a rematch!" Lingyin, or Rin, exclaimed enthusiastically while pointing at Kazimir who only shrugged slowly in his seat.

"Anyways! I have come here to declare war!" Rin said, changing the subject from Kazimir to the tournament.

"Exactly who is that new girl? She seems much too friendly with Ichika!" Cecilia asked to herself.

"Pfft. Good one. Coming in and acting like a showoff. It's so unlike you Rin!" Ichika said while chuckling.

"What!? Why would you say something like that about me? Huh?" Rin asked loudly before being hit on the head by Chifuyu.

"Ow, that hurt! What did you do that for-uh…" Rin yelled before stopping and staring at Chifuyu.

"Consider that your homeroom bell being rung." Chifuyu stated to Rin.

"Ch-Chifuyu?" Rin said in disbelief.

"That's Miss Orimura. Now get back to your own class, you're in the way." Chifuyu replied quickly as Rin stepped out of the way and Chifuyu walked in with a mug in hand.

"I'm sorry ma'am… okay! But I'll be back later, So don't you run away Ichika!" Rin exclaimed again before running out of the class and back to her own.

"You mean she's a representative contender too? And how'd she know who you were Kazimir?" Ichika asked after asking his fist question to himself.

"Both China and Russia fought over IS shipment. Kazimir and her fight in IS till shields drop. Kazimir won flawless, I wanted to help girl to feet, but instead she smacked Kazimir's hand out of way and walked off. China received IS Shipment later..." Kazimir said, unsure of how to end his explanation.

Lunch had begun after a few short hours of Class. Cecilia, Houki, Kazimir, Ichika and Rin had been standing in line for their food, all while Ichika and Rin caught up on various things. Kazimir simply whistled a song from his homeland while Houki and Cecilia begrudgingly stayed silent.

"You could've knocked me over. I can't believe that you're Class 2's new Transfer! You should've contacted me." Ichika said happily

"Don't be stupid, if I had done that, it would've totally ruined our dramatic reunion!" Rin replied.

"Ha ha, and maybe because you still have some issues with my big sister Chifuyu?" Ichika questioned, knowing the real reason.

"No, I don't have issues with her. It's just that I'm not so good handling her." Rin answered while picking up her tray of ramen noodles.

"Ramen, the same order as always. It's been a whole year since I last saw you. So, how have things been?" Ichika asked sincerely.

"Look, I've been doing just great. Really. Maybe you're the one who needs to get sick or injured for a change." Rin said with a little bit of sass.

"And what in the heck is that supposed to mean?" Ichika asked Rin only to not receive an answer.

"Man, I can't believe you became a representative contender." Ichika remarked as both himself and Rin and Kazimir sat at a table together while Cecilia, Houki and a few other girls sat at a nearby table.

"And what about you, it knocked me over when I saw you on the news. And I didn't expect to see you either, sorry about the whole getting mad thing back then." Rin apologized to Kazimir as Kazimir sat and listened before replying.

"No need for apologies Comrade, It was Kazimir's fault for bothering you when you were down!" Kazimir said nervously smiling and apologizing as well.

"You think you were surprised, that last thing I would've thought was that I would've ended up in a place like this." Ichika said, continuing the conversation.

"I heard you operated an IS during the entrance exam, but how on earth could something like that happen?" Rin Asked with curiosity.

"To be honest, I couldn't tell you how. You know that the high school's entrance exams are held in the big multi-purpose facility right? Well, I got lost in it. And even though I asked a lot of people for help, everything was useless." Ichika explained recalling the flashback of when he touched and connected with his first IS.

"Kazimir does not know what just happened, but I choose to ignore it." Kazimir stated after blinking several times to Ichika's past.

"Well, a whole lot of crap happened after that. Next thing I knew, I was enrolled at this school." Ichika finished explaining while Kazimir and Rin Both sat, ate and listened.

"Huh… that is weird." Rin replied curiously as two loud 'Hmphs' Were heard.

Out of nowhere, both Cecilia and Houki slammed their hands on the table where Ichika, Kazimir, and Rin sat. This startled Kazimir, Rin and Ichika as they did not expect it. Just at that moment, Houki spoke first.

"Ichika I believes it's about time you gave me an explanation!" Houki demanded.

"That's right! You'd better explain this! Don't tell me you're actually dating this transfer student now!?" Cecilia demanded angrily.

"Ah! It's not like that at all I swear!" Rin Replied putting her hands up in defense.

"It's true. We're just childhood friends!" Ichika said, whilst Rin gave Ichika an angry look.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichika asked, noticing Rin's glare.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Rin said, turning away from Ichika.

"Comrade is surrounded by Tsundere and doesn't even know it. Funny." Kazimir said while leaning back and drinking his cup of water.

"Childhood friends?" Houki repeated, not sure of what happened.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot, Rin transferred to our school right after you moved away." Ichika explained to Houki.

"That's Houki Shinonono. I told you about her. She was my very first childhood friend. And later you became my second childhood friend." Ichika explained while introducing her to Houki at the same time.

"Hm. I'm first…" Houki said quietly to herself in a flattered way.

"Ha ha. Now I see. It's nice to meet one of Ichika's _Old_ Friends…" Rin said with as much subtlety as a kick to the nuts.

"Nice to meet you." Houki replied wearing a fake smile.

"Kazimir does not want to know what dark thought both comrades are having right now…" Kazimir commented.

"Ahem. Since you seemed to have forgotten about me, allow me to introduce myself! I am cecilia Alcott. The United Kingdom's representative contender! As a matter of fact Ichika and I had our first bat-" Cecilia continued which Rin ignored, as well as Kazimir and Ichika did.

"So I heard you were recently chosen to be class 1's representative." Rin said, changing the subject and tuning out Cecilia's long speech of her fight with Ichika.

"Yeah, that's what happened." Ichika replied.

"You know if you want, I can help you with your IS practice skills. Wouldn't that be fun?!" Rin suggested.

"Uh, yeah! That would help, sure!" Ichika agreed.

"Uh-Look here! Are you listening to me!" Cecilia stopped and realized finally that she was ignored.

"Sorry~! I'm just not interested!" Rin said innocently.

"I can't believe you said that…!" Cecilia said in disbelief.

"And in any case it's my job to teach Ichika!" Houki added angrily.

"You're from class 2 aren't you! I'm not looking for any assistance from the enemy!" Cecilia stated afterwards.

"Look, I'm having a nice chat with Ichika right now. We weren't talking to you, so you need to back off." Rin said threateningly.

"Well you certainly have a lot of nerve! You entered the picture after we did!" Cecilia retorted.

"Well it actually wasn't after you did, I've known him way longer than you have." Rin replied.

"Don't you go there because I've known him longer than you have! In fact, we're so close Ichika's been to my house several times!" Houki Shouted.

"Oh mine too! What a coincidence!" Rin said outloud.

Before the arguing could get any louder, Kazimir's nerves were beginning to cut loose, and Cecilia saw this already once before and backed away from the table. Houki had seen Cecilia back away along with Rin and Ichika and looked at Kazimir who was bending the tray with ease.

"Kazimir thinks Comrades should quiet down now…" Kazimir said quietly and calmly as he had ever said while getting between the two girls.

"Yeah, maybe they sh-" Rin was cut off by a knife that had been thrown inches away from her face, and stabbed into the seat.

"I think everyone should get along… quickly." Kazimir demanded darkly before taking the knife near Rin's head and pulling it out of the cushion and placing it on the bent metal tray.

"So… Rin! How's your dad doing?" Ichika said, changing the subject quickly.

"Oh, I think he's okay…" Rin replied before the lunch bell rang.

"Alright, I'll see you after school! I'll come by after you've finished practicing with them, so make sure you're available okay?" Rin said before walking off with her tray of ramen in her hands.

"Hey, you okay Kazimir? You lost it back there…" Ichika asked concerned.

"Yes, Comrade. This is second time Kazimir has erupted. Maybe it's time for Kazimir to train." Kazimir said before getting up with his tray and waving goodbye to the three and heading out.

 **Later**

"What in the devil is going on out here miss Shinonono?! And how did you-" Cecilia asked impatiently before being cut off.

It was the afternoon of the same day, Kazimir had been practicing the rest of the day and finished when Ichika had arrived. Seeing as how, Ichika was being trained, Kazimir wanted to watch. After Ichika had gotten his IS online, Houki had done the same with a training Unit IS. Training was about to begin when Suddenly Cecilia joined the group. Seeing how Ichika was outnumbered in the situation, he decided to join Ichika as both Houki and Cecilia readied themselves for 'practice'.

"Concentrate Ichika, we'll start your lesson now!" Houki ordered as Cecilia suited up.

"No, let me start your lesson Ichika!" Cecilia demanded while readying herself.

"Kazimir will help you with training Comrade." Kazimir said as his IS unit from before powered up once again.

With a nervous and uneasy chuckle Ichika prepared himself for the practice he needed. Although the sun was setting on the day he knew it would be over soon, yet somehow Kazimir could tell it was going to be a looong day…

 **Meanwhile**

"So, how long are you gonna bum around our house dude?" Dan asked, while standing in front of Watcher.

"Well, it depends. My house now has someone living in it and it's gonna be a while before I can find a new one, but I could just… y'know, walk around town. Look for somewhere comfy to sleep on the street." Watcher said, trying sweet talk his way out of the question.

"Listen, I know you saved me and all, but you really can't stay here. It's bad enough I have to deal with _His_ snoring. Your snoring is making me lose sleep…" Ran added while walking into the room with nothing else particularly to do.

"Well, I can't just up and leave you two. It's not like I have a choice in this…" Watcher said, relaxing on the mat.

"What do you mean? Why can't you?" Dan asked, just as confused as Ran.

"Well, I gotta keep close tabs on both of you. If my presence was seen outside of you two and a russian kid, I'd be targeted and killed by my organization. Plus, I can't just leave you two to defend against this." Watcher explained as he materialized an image of a figure in a black hoodie with matching pants and a large unrealistic scythe in the middle of piles of corpses and sliced open carcasses.

"Wha-?! Who's that?!" Dan Exclaimed while backing up from the dark and benevolent picture.

"That's a face _all_ too familiar with me… Her name is Black. She's an incarnation of death. She's also my sister." Watcher said nonchalantly.

"EEEEHHHH!?" The siblings cried out in unison.

The Watcher had many secrets, despite being watched over by the Organization, they never knew this. In fact, over the period of time Watcher was MIA nothing had happened to him. Everything was calm and peaceful in the worlds he traveled to. Only until he rejoined the Watchers, did he start getting into more trouble. With the Watcher though, nothing was ever that simple. Watcher did not just have one sibling. There was a brother he had, and he too was coming for a visit… faster than the sister.

 **A/N: For those of you who want to read this, go ahead. But for those others who want to end the chapter, be my guest. Well, my chapters aren't coming out as fast as other stories because I've kind of lost motivation to do this. It started as an idea and at the moment, I don't feel like typing out stories or chapters as much. This story peaks my interest sometimes and I continue it. That being said, I can't guarantee a schedule for this story, but thank you to Erosdeath, kerlongsj and Riktor705 for the feedback on the story, it does help me improve things here and there. Kazimir is also a living replica of a friend. The story will continue, just at a... moderate pace? (Rick: Bull... shit.) Ok, a slow pace, but I'll make it a goal to add more chapters in the future. Till then Into The Void!**


End file.
